The Legend of Solar Flare
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: In an alternate universe, Celestia is the evil one that tries to have her half of the day forever while Luna is the one that defeats her corrupted sister and banishes her to her symbolizing celestial object for a millenia and takes over both parts of the day and rules Equestria for almost a thousand years. Let's see how this differs from the original episodes.
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1:** ** _Prologue_**

 **I've seen many works putting Celestia and Luna in alternate scenarios, Celestia being the evil one that tries to have her half of the day forever while Luna is the one that defeats her corrupted sister and banishes her to her symbolizing celestial object for a millenia. Now I've been inspired to write how it might had happened.**

 **I own nothing. MLP: FIM is not mine and belongs to Hasbro. I don't own the cover image either. It's called "Solar Flare" by LeStrangeLady on devianart.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land._

 _To do this, the eldest used her celestial powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night._

 _Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies._

 _But as time went on, the elder sister became proud. Her day was loved and enjoyed by all the ponies of Equestria, who relished and played in the warm light of her sun._ _The love and adoration from her loyal subjects only made her feel more powerful and important as the days passed. As such, she soon felt the need to be the full ruler of Equestria, ruling over the entire land._

 _But there was one thing that stood in her path. Something that made her resentful._

 _While the ponies relished and played in the day she brought forth, she previously thought they only shunned and slept through her sister's beautiful night. But that was before she stood awake long enough to see her sister's night._

 _There, in the midst of the blackened sky, came forth an unimaginable type of beauty to her. From out of the darkness came forth a multitude of stars, a heaven of diamonds above. In the night, a type of mysterious beauty came forth, one that the few that stayed awake got to see. Stars twinkled above, the occasional shooting stars ran across the sky. The silver moon glowed gently over the sleeping ponies heads, casting its gently rays of moonlight._

 _And governing all over it, all over this loveliness she had never taken an interest before, was her younger sister._

 _And in the elder mare's heart, she felt jealousy taking root. She felt envy towards her younger sister for having such great beauty in her night sky while her daytime had none of it. She felt anger towards her younger sister's night for having a beauty and calming effect that the ponies felt soothed by. They cherished her night and took comfort to rest under it, while worked and slaved away under her own sun's burning light. And within the jealousy in her heart also grew a deep darkness of its own that only grew stronger as time passed._

 _One fateful day, the elder sister refused to lower the sun to make way for the evening. The younger sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the older one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of harsh, blazing light._

 _Solar Flare._

 _She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal day so that her light would be just as appreciated, if not more, then her sister's nighttime. But under the burning light of the day, the ponies soon grew tired, but could not sleep peacefully through the scorching heat and blaze of the sun. And without rest, they grew tired and unbearably pained under the light. And without the restfulness of the night to refresh them, they no longer played or relished under the sun. Crops began to shrivel up, no longer with the coolness of the night to give rest to them either. In a moment of desperation, the ponies begged the younger sister to help them._

 _Reluctantly, the younger sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom._

 _The Elements of Harmony._

 _Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her elder sister, and banished her permanently in the sun._

 _The younger sister took on responsibility for both moon and sun, and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since._

* * *

The sun glowed brightly on this day. The ruler of all of Equestria took note how brightly it shone, even more than it had come pass a millennia or so ago. The princess shook her head and squinted through the burning light of the sun. In her vision, she could barely make out the darker colored spots that marred it surface, collecting together to form a head of a pony. The sunspots of Solar Flare many called them.

She sighed and lifted up her wings to shield her face from the blazing light before retreating into the calm, soothing shade of her room. Before she disappeared into the shadows of the castle though, she took one last fleeting glance at the sunlight, then the sun. She sighed as she knew the millennia since then was coming to its final days.

Her hooves clicked against the smooth, marble floor as she walked into her room, shut the glass window, covered them with the deep blue curtains and went over to her bed to rest. Her strength was starting wain already, she could feel it. It wouldn't be too long now till she would be weakened enough to be defeated by the threat that was soon to come.

As she rested her head against the softness of her pillow, her eyes shut and her lips moved in silent words, as she had done for almost a millennia now.

"Sister, for a thousand years I have prayed you hear my words; please forgive me. In just a few days you will be free of your flaming prison and will return to exact your revenge and complete your goal over all of Equestria and all who live in it. I only pray now that my millenia's worth of patience and my choices made in anticipation to this day has paid off and that when the time comes, you will be free of your light-covered, darkened state of body and mind."

* * *

 **This story will be very short, as will the chapters be. They'll really just be altered scenes and obstacles that the Mane 6 will have to face, now that it's Solar Flare and not Nightmare Moon they have to face. Please leave a review with some feedback, it's always appreciated and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. Bright, Blazing, Burning

**Chapter 2:** _ **Bright, Blazing, Burning**_

 **So how this is going to go is like this. Each of the different scenes where Twilight is helped/saved by one of the Mane 6 will be an entire chapter or so, but the challenge will be altered due to the changed villain. This will continue until the final scene.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The day came sooner then she wanted it to. The day she had been odiously anticipating for the past millennium had finally come. The Eve of the Summer Sun celebration.

 _"A bit ironic,"_ she thought to herself. Though it was originally named in her honor as the Evening Sky Celebration, after less of a decade or so she decided to change it to the Summer Sun Celebration for the memory of her sister, despite a very few knowing that she existed anymore. She had been foretold this story time and time again, what would happen on this, the longest day of the thousandth year. She supposed it was fitting though, that today was the summer solstice and when _'she'_ would return.

For the first time in a thousand years she would see 'her' again.

This year, the year it would all go down, she would be presenting herself in Ponyville, to dazzle the citizens and enthrall them with her display of first rising and then later setting the sun, providing the denizens of Equestria with the warm glow of the sun and the beauty the light shed before descending into the calm dark of night, bringing forth serenity and a type of mysterious loveliness.

Only today as the dawn rose, she feared it would never set again.

Still, after a millennium of imagining how this event would go, it had given her enough time to come up with a plan for this. A backup if you will, in case the worse was to come.

She only hoped the ones she assigned to complete the task were able to stand firm and push through the trials that laid ahead.

The Mayor of Ponyville's voice reached her ears. She was standing behind the curtain, ready for her cue to be called and to come out before everyone. But as the words of the pony went on, her focus came to outside the window where the tiniest bit of the sun could be seen, just the thinnest sliver of the burning ball could be seen.

Even though it wasn't originally hers to control, years of moving it across the sky along with her moon had given her time to bond with the celestial object. She could feel the warmth of the core reaching to the surface burning inside her chest. When she closed her eyes, it was like she could feel the light behind her closed eyelids. And sometimes she could even see the sun itself. After all, since it was a star and her night sky already had thousands of them already. The Sun was just the same as them, but was closer and gave greater light and warmth to the land.

But now as she closed her eyes and stared at the Sun through some unknown, mystical vision, she could see the sunspots that marred the surface fade, erasing themselves like they were never there.

All of a sudden, she felt a hot, fiery feeling come up her legs. The words of the Mayor's speech droned out and grew muffled. Her eyes didn't need to open for her to see and know what was happening.

A bright white portal of blazing light came out from under the floor and expanded under her. Burning tentacles extended, sought her out and wrapped themselves over her hooves and legs, binding her to the floor. She could easily escape, she had magic. She could easily blast them back or cause them to unwind just enough for her to escape. But she remained still and allowed them to climb up and wrap around the rest of her body.

As one grew close to her head, she tipped up her face and looked up, letting it wound around her neck before reaching her head. All she could hear now was the silent crackling of the burning heat, a sound no other could hear. The fiery heat burned through her fur and into her skin, yet it remained unmarred.

Her eyes started to roll up in her head as she began to lose consciousness form the entanglement. The last thing she could recall as the light consumed her was the final fanfare to announce her presence to the crowd before them.

How unfortunate that she would never make it.

* * *

The crowd gasped in awe and in fear as the sun raised up, but not exactly the brilliant spectacle they were looking for. The light seemed much harsher and bright, more like desert rays in the midst of a drought instead of the serene, soft light of morning. To everyone's sudden shock, when the rays faded and all eyes could see and turn towards the balcony where stood not their beloved princes Luna, but instead a frightfully-looking mare.

Her fur was as black as ebony, deeply contrasting on her mane that flicked with flames of gold and orange. An armor of brilliant gold and crimson scarlet coated her body, including a helmet of the same metal that covered her head and long, pointed horn. A set of large, black wings stood out from behind her back, each of the long feather shafts rimmed with a glowing, ember orange.

Her eyes were a brilliant magenta, sent in a lighter-colored eye white, and her slitted pupils focused and narrowed on the crowd before her. Her mouth quirked up into a smirk and revealed a set of pointed teeth, a very uncommon trait amongst the Equestrian race. A deep chuckle escaped her that as she surveyed the audience from the balcony.

"Oh my beloved subjects, it's been so long since I've seen your precious, little, night-loving faces," she said. Her voice was as smooth as silk yet it held a tinge of malice at the end.

"What did you do with our princess," called out a pegasus from the crowd and she tried to fly towards her, only to be held back by her tail by an earth pony.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am," she asked, glaring at her.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games. Uh, Burny Mane. How about Flame Princess? No, Hotty Ember, Hotty-" called out another, hyperactive earth pony, only to be shut up by a cupcake pushed into her mouth by the other earth pony. The mysterious dark alicorn narrowed before sweeping across the balcony, leaning in towards the others who were responsible for the celebration activities.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" She moved close to a timid pegasus that cringed and tried to curl up to protect herself. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did." The alicorn looked up from the unicorn she as towering over and into the audience towards a purple unicorn staring stoically down before her. "And I know who you are. You're the mare in the sun, Solar Flare." The audience gasped in surprise as the the now named Solar Flare grinned evilly and stood up again.

"Well, well, well. Somepony who remembers me," she said softly, before narrowing down at her. "Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to.. to...," the unicorn said fearfully and stuttered, gulping audibly and she shrank before the cackling legendary creature of everlasting sunlight.

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it is your fate. From this moment forth... the day shall last forever!"

As the crazed mare laughed, her mane of burning fire roared up and swirled around the ceiling. Sunlight streamed through the windows at blinding levels and lightning flashed up above. Many ponies covered their eyes to prevent being blinded by the sight.

And in the midst of them, the unicorn stared with her eyes half-closed at the living myth in fear and worry. For her, for her princess and mentor, for the entire land of Equestria.

* * *

 **Sorry if I've taken a bit, life's been a bit busy for me, but fear into, I have not forgotten this story. And for those who are Adventure Time fans out there, yes, I did think of Flame Princess when I was writing the names. You're welcome. I was considering the ways how Celestia might had disappeared in the first episode, considering that we don't even see her until the end of the second part. I figured since Nightmare Moon's form can turn into a smoky, dark mist that can move at high speed and that her hair can be used like tentacles, like how she held the Elements of Harmony, Solar Flare's power much be similar and should have about the same usability as hers.**

 **Thanks for reading this new chapter, look out for the next ones coming soon. Please leave a review and some feedback, it's always appreciated, and have a good day.**

 **Solar Flare: BECAUSE IT WILL LAST FOREVER! MUHUHAHAHHAHAAH!**

 **Me: No! Just... just have a good day everybody. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	3. Sun Bakes the Earth

**Chapter 3:** ** _Sun Bakes the Earth_**

 **We'll be going on a bit of a timeskip, the Mane 6 has already entered the Everfree Forest and are trekking through it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It could've been a cage in a deep, bottomless pit. It could've been her tied up and gagged in some isolated, dark place. She could've been trapped in a maze made of mirrors and her own fears.

But no, she was entangled by ropes of pure, burning light while in a blazing place with no visible escape route. Then again, Luna expected this might be something like she experienced her worst fears in a labyrinth with no escape.

Despite her mighty title of being both the princess of the day and the night, she still held on to her preference of choosing the dark of night over the light of day as her favorite time. Years of moving the sun across the sky everyday and bringing forth the daytime had given her time to appreciate the beauty and warmth each hour brought forward, but if she had to choose, she adored more her beautiful night where the calm peacefulness could sooth her in ways the light couldn't.

So while it was not so much as her worst fears, rather as an uncomfortable situation, she still would say she was trapped in this placed.

The place seemed to grow brighter by the minute, indicating that Solar Flare was increasing the light's intensity over all of Equestria, causing the land to grow warmer and more blinding every minute. She knew many couldn't last long in this harshness and would retreat into their houses or elsewhere for protection from the sun, but it wouldn't last much longer. Ponies had to go out and do stuff. Run errands, tend to crops, gather food, greet each other.

Each of them had necessities to do and they couldn't do them with a harsh world just outside.

She sighed and squirmed against her unyielding binds. She knew she could not escape, not while Solar Flare was out there. She only hoped now that her faithful student would be able to push through in the end.

* * *

Even in the shadows of the Everfree Forest, sunlight still blared through the treetops. The path the six ponies were on was uncharted, yet they believe they were going the right way. Still, eventually they came to a cliff where they had to walk out into the sun's harmful rays on a narrow path to go along.

Still, as they were blinded with the light and distracted with the talking and trying to stay on the narrow path, it also meant that they were in the sights of the alicorn from the legends herself. In a form that could only be described as a glittering, mass of flames that had been condensed into a thick mist, the object could now move with top speeds through the sunlight without being detected.

Disguised in her vapor form, the mare ducked in-between the trees, narrowing down upon the small band of ponies. One of the edges of the form creased, as if it was glaring upon the group. She could recognize all of the ponies from the ceremony earlier, now apparently forming an alliance of some sort in order to restore things to the way they had been before. The edge flattened further.

Oh those poor misguided souls, their minds poisoned by the soft, calming words of her sister and the land she had put out for them. How little did they realize how important _her_ daylight was. It provided the heat and light for them to go about their day, helped warm the earth and provide food for them. It was this time of day that they should be fully rejoicing, to take a moment to fully embrace the atmosphere she had created for them. The night was so dark and frightening, so full of the fearsome, the dangerous, the violent, and the unknown. They should be all the more grateful that she had banished it from their world.

But no, here they were. Traveling through the now much less dangerous forest that _she_ had provided them, all in the name of taking her down. The ungrateful little equines. It made her blood boil with an even greater heat. They would need to be taken down swiftly to prevent any issues with her eternal daylight. But she would need to do it in a cunning way, one that no one would suspect her ever having part in doing it. After all, she wanted the ponies of Equestria to love and respect her, not to fear her... albeit if they were not guilty.

Scanning around the area they were on, the edges of the crease seemed to curve up in a malicious grin, before quickly dipping down and sinking into the rocky cliff that supported the six ponies now.

The mist quickly darted away as the ground beneath their hooves gave way and they started tumbling down the hill, towards the ravine. The pair of pegasuses flew up, out of the danger, but then dove back down to help the others. But the mist did not interfere, as there were double the ratio of non-flight ponies compared to the two who could fly. Even if the two could help, there'd still be two more to try to save themselves.

Luckily, they'd probably give up after this and her plan would be safe from those planning to disrupt it.

* * *

 **And she is disappointed when it fails when Applejack saved Twilight and the rest of them were safely brought to the bottom. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm just slightly altering scenes to go with this version, but I have to say that the original script is probably the best I got. After all, though blinding light does seem to save the same effect on someone's vision as stumbling through darkness, it doesn't seem as... villainous or evil as if it was based in eternal night as the original was. I suppose a point in this story is to give some evil aspects to light and day while giving the night and dark some good aspects and respect.**

 **Anyways, thanks for checking out the new chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you next time with the new chapter. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	4. Curve of the Eclipse

**Chapter 4:** ** _Curve of the Eclipse_**

 **Now it's Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie's turn. I decided to combine them since the chapters would had been too short that way.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The accursed six had survived. All six mares had safely gotten down the hill with minimal injuries. For Solar Flare it angered her some to know that they had stood up to one of her traps, but it also meant she felt a bit of amusement of seeing how much they could take of her power.

Her smoky form streamed through the sunlight like a blade of grass in the wind. Her mist-like body quickly darted through the trees, searching for another obstacle to halt the ponies in their tracks. Luckily, it came faster than expected, for right before her lay a great, ferocious beast of the Everfree forest.

Quickly deploying her shapeshifting powers, she flew straight to the creatures, changing just in time as she hit it. The manticore woke up and let out a pained roar.

* * *

The binds that held her rubbed her skin raw. Though she was immortal and could heal herself at a much faster rate than any other being of the land, the constant abrasive cuts of the tentacles tightly gripping her all over were making it harder and harder to bring regeneration to her tiring body. Her head throbbed in agonizing pain and the light glaring into her forced-opened eyes only worsened her migraine.

To make this experience even more agonizing, she had begun to hear Solar Flare's cackles and menacing threats in the background. Whenever she tried to search around a bit to look for her, she would find nothing but more hot flashes and strain on her weakened form.

 _"You might as well give up. Escape is impossible. I've taken note of every precaution, everything you could try to use to get out of here, because... of course I've had time to prepare... SINCE I WAS LOCKED IN THE SUN FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!"_

She could feel her tears turn to steam and burn her skin more as she cried out, not in pain, not in stress, but in sorrow. For the first time in almost a millennia, she was crying for Solar Flare.

 _"Twilight... please. I don't need to be rescued or saved, just... just save my sister from this fate."_

* * *

A tamer of creatures they had. The pegasus was able to calm the beast by removing the thorn, herself, from the creature's apw and then soothing it to sleep through a calming lullaby. Perhaps she needed to step up her game. After a quick fly around, she had taken a good look at their cutie marks and then at the environment they were in. It was too bright and could no longer see clearly, providing excellent cover for her to slink on by.

Though she hated to admit it, the darkness was good for a number of thing, but more importantly, it accented her light more. Taking note of the bizarre plant growth around them, another plan began to formulate in her head. It would require to use a bit of the darkness, a thing she did not particularly like to use since it did not suit well with her day, but combined with her light she could see it being very successful.

In no time, they'd be frightened away for sure.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, I've just been really busy, and I hope you can forgive me for my lame excuse. Anyways, I think I might combine the last two ponies and then do the final scene in two or three chapters to finish up the story and it should take way sooner. Thanks for staying with me you guys. Please leave a review and I'll see you again next time. Oh and Happy Easter! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	5. Midday

**Chapter 5:** ** _Midday_**

 **Onto Rarity and Rainbow Dash! And along the way some analyzing.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _"Accursed ponies,"_ she thought as she zoomed forward. _"Apparently my sister had made more powerful allies than I had previously thought."_

The sun grew closer in the sky, accelerating the amount of light and warmth onto the land. For some this might seem to be extreme on her part, but in her twisted state of mind, she saw only brilliance and beauty. The light illuminated the land so and brought forth to sight the loveliness in everything the darkness could not show. The heat of the sun brought life and warmth to even the chilliest places. Even the caves shrouded by thick foliage could feel the brightness of her day as well.

She had to admit, though while they were her sister's allies which made them her adversaries, she had begun to grow a little bit of fondness for the pink, enthusiastic one. The energetic earth pony had giggled and shown much enjoyment when her light had illuminated the trees in the phantasm display of light and shadow. While she felt some irritation for the pony spoiling the effect of fear she was hoping it being, she would admit it had given her some thought and amusement to see the pony lose her fear of her light and share the joy with her five friend.

 _"Perhaps I might spare her aside from the others,"_ she pondered to herself as the land then shifted to a different geographical landmark. A river was just below her, glimmering in the bright afternoon light where instead the midnight should've been. And just in the river, trying to gain some beauty rest, despite being in the fading shade of a large willow tree, was a very long and large sea serpent. His body was halfway in the water and half way on land, trying to get himself in as much shade as possible to avoid becoming overheated in the sun.

 _"Mm overheated."_ Light was energy that infused other things with energy. Water when infused with enough energy became warm, which then the later boiled and then steamed.

The ponies were coming out of the forest on this side of the river and the river might be just what was needed to stop them in their tracks. With enough thought, the sunlight suddenly condensed together into a wide, dense beam angled upon the water, soon becoming bubbly as it slowly started to boil.

* * *

It was quite impressive, Solar Flare had to admit, that she was able to create a sling made of vines, leaves and tree bark and was able to hold enough water and him over the boiling river where he still would be refreshed by a cooler temperature of water yet be out of the boiling river. A sun umbrella was even constructed to keep his head and back out of the sun. The elegant unicorn had accomplished, though at the expense of cutting off a large piece of her tail to use the hairs of twine to hold the structure together. She was quite inventive and unique to have made all this.

It would all be more satisfying for her to see the fruit of her labors burn right in front of her, right along with her friends, one-by-one.

They had crossed the steaming river by help of the reptilian, amphibious creature and were just less then a mile away from the old castle that she and the now-imprisoned alicorn once ruled in. Since the roads leading to it had faded, the castle had no doubt faded as well, abandoned and left to decay and crumble over the passage of time.

She picked up her speed, wanting to see the entire extent of the damage as it could be played to her advantage. Sure enough, past the last grove of trees and the ravine with the broken rope bridge. It still remained intact, yet the end was not properly tied onto the poles on the other side and it now lay deep in the chasm. There were two pegasai in the the group, no doubt one would just fly in and retie the ropes so that the bridge was once again accessible.

All but two of the group had been challenged by her power and all four had overcome that obstacle and continued along with the group. All that remains was one of the other pegasai and her _dear_ sister's prodigy, the unicorn.

She could tell the unicorn was too focused on getting to the castle and saving her dear princess, so she would save her for the last. What better then to kill her after everything and then perhaps take her broken body and present it before her teacher, throwing her into despair and pain. A perfect example to remind her of how _she_ had felt for all those years.

So now she was presented with her next pony to tempt. After watching her for awhile, she had discovered an interesting aspect of this pegasus's personality. The pony was athletic, agility, ready to prove and brag of her exploits. And with the right motivation, she could be easily swayed to abandon her friends in pursuit of her own happiness.

Said pony now had already dove into the canyon and lifted up the end of the bridge. The blinding light provided an excellent cover to blind and distort her sight, meaning now would be the perfect chance to put her strategy to send disharmony into the group and secure her victory. The pony was already done with the first rope, so she had to work quickly. The sunlight made the world appeared blurry and warm,so she wouldn't expect her coming until she made her appearance.

Coming down to earth, she began to recall the trick she had gained while in this form. She focused a she felt her fiery orange and misty form split into three individual parts. She was in control with all three split forms, yet only one could talk. Focusing harder, she made them shape into three pony forms, one mare and two identical males. Their skin became a bright red for each of them, their manes spiked up and swept back in the hues of bright orange and yellow. Lastly, suits similar to the flying guard of pegasai she had seen on her flight came up, each of them deep crimson with a jagged gold lightning bolt sweeping through. Now topped off with goggles that covered up and his the three pairs of slitted magenta pupils, they were complete. She had split herself into three identical, eye color-changed replicas of the elite group of flyers.

What better way to tempt her with replicas of her heroes that acted just as she dreamed they would to her?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, thank you FlamingFoxNinja for the advice on writing how the altered scenes would be different from the original pilot. Please leave a review and prepare yourselves as the confront with Solar Flare comes out in the next chapter before the epilogue in the next next one. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	6. Searing Light

**Chapter 6:** ** _Searing Light_**

 **Second to last chapter and we get the confrontation with Solar Flare!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

She had mentally prepared herself for the moment she had come across her neglected castle, no longer in the state it had been a thousand years ago. Vines had taken root and curled up around the pillars and up the windows, mosses and lichen had nested on many of the statues and many weeds poked out through the cracks in the floor tiles. While the library and a good portion of the walls and staircases had remained intact and in surprisingly good shape, many of the walls and ceilings had large chunks out of it an the windows were mostly, if not entirely, cracked and shattered.

It brought a grin to her darkened face at the sight of them, remembering how a thousand years ago the castle had been a battleground for her and her enemy to fight upon. It had not mattered that the structure had broken apart, as long as she had beaten her. Of course though, she had failed at defeating her and was banished to the moon because of it, but she would not fail now.

The ponies came into the hallway and took down each of the stones for the Elements of Harmony off the pedestal they were on. As she slinked undetected behind a pillar, her form narrowed at the sight of it all. The Elements of Harmony were key to her downfall, yet as of now there were only five of the six present here, and judging by the thin layer of dust and dirt they had accumulated over the years it was obvious they had not been used over the multitude of years since her exile.

Still, five or six total, old or new, they would still be dangerous if the unicorn succeeded in bringing forth the last one. Even with one missing it would be best to destroy them before any chance of conjuring up the last to ensure her safety at winning. The unicorn had laid down and her head was bowed over the five while her horn was lit up, preparing to cast a magic spell. The other five had walked away, giving her the silence she needed to focus. The choice they had made which would now lead to their downfall and her supreme victory over all.

While her eyes were closed tightly as she concentrated, her smokey form came streaming towards her. She began swirling around the five, spherical stones with angular markings on them. Swiftly, they began to turn around with the rapidly moving force and began to lift up from the ground in a fiery twister. The unicorn beside her suddenly opened her eyes and lifted her head, gasping in horror once she saw the Elements were flying away from her grasp.

The other ponies called out her name worriedly once they two saw from the outside the tornado growing bigger. They tried to rush to her aid, but it was too late for them. Though as just as she meant to teleport herself and the Elements away from here, the unicorn jumped into the midst and disappeared along with it all too.

* * *

It was another tower of the once proud caste they had appeared in. It was originally used as a observatory from the large window she was standing behind, but all furniture and other items in the room had long since removed.

One the other side of the long room, the unicorn had teleported, coughing from the fiery twister's pull of air away from her and the smoke it gave off. In just a few second she had regained her breath, turning towards her in all her majestic, light-shedding glory. The hole in the ceiling brought forth the sunlight and accented her form. She stood stoically on the platform, looking down proudly and disdainfully around the room. In the tendrils of her mane, she held each of the Elements the unicorn was trying to activate. Her throat opened to let out a cackle at the stunned silent look of the pony.

To her surprise, she suddenly came up to her feet, instinctively lowering her head while her focus never left her face. Her front hoof lifted up before slamming down, pawing the ground in an action indicating her intentions. Her mouth quirked in disgust at the unicorn's stubbornness and inability to stay down and yield.

"You're kidding. You're kidding right," she asked, narrowing her eyes at her. The unicorn didn't reply, but continued her scraping the ground.

A spark of light came up from her horn, a bright glow of very light pink magic. In an instant, she began charging towards her at a full on run. Her reaction was shocked at her determination, but her thoughts quickly reacted as they imagined how desirable it would be see her pinned to the ground and staring up in her in awe and fear. Who would she be to deny such a lovely, horrible thought to become a reality?

As she continued charging, she quickly placed down the Elements behind her before charging as well. Her legs were longer and had more experience, meaning she was getting closer to her faster. She thought for sure that the unicorn would now waver in her intention and come to a screeching halt, but still she continued, her horn glowing brighter and brighter.

Suddenly, right before they met at the middle, a large orb of light appeared and encased her entire form. Right before she could jab her front legs painfully into the unicorn, she had vanished. She quickly came to a stop, looking behind her past all the remaining magic sparkles to the platform where the Elements there sat unguarded. Instantly, another magic sphere appeared and popped, revealing the pony. Her head bowed in front, focusing to re-attempt to create the spark.

Solar Flare's mane quickly swept over her body, trading from physical to its smoky form. She transformed into a spiraling disc, quickly making to the platform where she appeared right before her enemy and in the center of the five spheres that had a magical aura around each of the spheres. A small, glinting sparkle came from her horn, touching the aura as it fell and suddenly sending back a magical current back at its owner, crackling as it met her. The unicorn cried out in pain and surprise as she was suddenly thrust backwards as the spheres started generating their own currents.

"No," she cried out, lifting her hooves up in fear as the Elements were powering with energy. Her fur stilled on end, anticipating as the static rose. Her goals, once again tp be taken down by these ancient relics.

Her eyes had shut as she awaited her doom, but widened in shock and disbelief as she suddenly looked down and saw that the Elements had suddenly died down and lay dormant around her. In an instant, a feeling of relief came over her, followed swiftly by the feelings of wrath and anger. She heard the unicorn gasp in disbelief as her foe reared up and slammed her hooves down in the midst of the five useless stones. The force of the impact sent through the rock's cores and she smirked in sadistical joy as they shattered into shards and fell pathetically on the floor. While the pony was still shell shocked, she made her grand speech of victory.

"You little fool. Thinking you could defeat me. All your goals, all your hopes shattered like the so called _Elements of Harmony_ you see before you. Did you really believe you could win? Win against me? Ha! You shall never again see your pathetic princess, or your precious night either. The day, the era of everlasting light will last for all eternity!"

* * *

As the shards of the broken stones suddenly glowed and lifted up each at their own accord as each of the Element bearers were called, her form tensed and she felt fear flow like a river of ice water through her veins. As each of them swirled around their called pony, she felt all her previous bravery and power drain from her body. As the last Element was called and brought forth in a burst of light rivaling the sun itself, she knew she had lost entirely.

Still, even as she steeled herself for the fate she would not come out of, that did not stop her from screaming and rearing as the Elements combined and the rainbow shot out before swirling around and encased her in it's colorful glow.

The last thing she recalled before the light overtook her completely and she lost consciousness was the disappearance of the sun from its place in the sky through the hole in the ceiling, replaced with its paler glowing opposite and the deep indigo of night.

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered before they opened, revealing two magenta, slitted orbs that widened further in shock. In what once the castle was now what appeared to be a glowing, deep blue tube. In the background surrounding her were tiny, gently glowing dots, some bigger, some small, but all like little pinpricks of white deeply contrasting against the blue. She shuddered in fear as she was floating inside a realm of a night sky.

She gasped suddenly as she looked before her and realized she was not alone. Another alicorn, such as herself, floated beside her, encased in a sparkly, light blue aura. Her appearance was that of royalty, complete with the crown, hoofshoes and jeweled peytral, yet it was less extravagant then what regalia used to be over a millennium ago.

The alicorn nary had to flap he wings to float closer to her. Her in her grotesque, darkness-covered form. he cringed and tried to shield behind her wings as the almost angelic figure came before her and slowly held out a hoof to her.

 _"Celestia."_ Her voice was calm and majestic, a fitting match to its owner's royal appearance, yet it sent shivers down her spine. Not because of the tone of the voice, but the word that came out. _Celestia._ It had been a thousand years since she chose to abandon that name. To hear it now just felt so... so strange.

 _"Take my hoof, dear sister. Let me show you the way out of this place."_

Tears filled the corners of her eyes as she slowly reached out and interlocked her arms with the alicorn's. A silvery white and blue wisp swirled down from the alicorn's orn, trailing down her face to her chest before going down to her connect arm and disappearing as it reached the tip of the hood of hers. Instantly, white cracks began to form in the blackness of fur, chipping off and revealing a sterling white underneath.

A long trail of thin light blue light traveled up her leg, stopping once it came to her chest and expanded into a intricate, delicate design of a morning sun with waves of sunlight spreading out from each curve. Her emblem. The emblem of the sun.

Her heart beat swiftly and ached painfully in her chest as she felt every last trace of darkness, every piece of corrupt power and every last bit of hate and negative emotion burned out from the light exposure, leaving behind a clear, pure and simple slate to work upon.

A feeling of serene calmness spread over her, chipping away the darkness of her coat and dissolving her armor. She began to lose consciousness as the healing made its way from her body up to her head. The last thing she saw before her world went blank again was the smiling eyes and face of her sister.

* * *

 **I had major inspiration from the fight scene in Equestria Girls: Friendship Games for the final scene. The scene in that has to be my favorite of all the confrontation scenes, even if we don't get too much of a fight, but the emotion and drama combined with the non-violent solution is what I best thought would be like if Luna and Celestia had had ever talked to each other, even while one was turned evil and the other was gone, A.K.A held imprisoned by the other.**

 **Stay tuned for the final chapter of this story and please leave a review for what you thought of this one. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	7. Gentle Sunlight

**Chapter 7:** ** _Gentle Sunlight_**

 **Here we are, the grand finale! Thank you so much for everyone who has stuck with me from the very beginning or has just discovered my story and has been eagerly continuing reading it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The sky had shifted from an almost white to the deepest indigo, speckled with the most twinkling and glittering stars. The once burning sun that blinded all the ponies vision had now dimmed and had gone to rest below the horizon. The darkness of night was a most welcome sight to see, yet what it lacked was the gentle glow of the moon to provide the final bit of comfort to the starry sky.

In the midst of the castle still crackling with the energy that had once blinded all those who been watching, six ponies lay groaning and slowly picking themselves up off aching muscles and sore heads.

"Oh, my head," one pegasus with a mane with the full color spectrum on it groaned.

"Everypony okay," asked an orange earth pony as she looked around for injuries.

"Oh thank goodness," came a voice from behind her. The ivory unicorn stood up, posing in front of the dandelion pegasus.

"Why Rarity, it's lovely," she said in a soft voice as she looked over her.

"I know, I'll never part with it again," she said as she flicked her newly-grown tail around before brushing it up to her face.

"No, your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark," she pointed out, causing the unicorn's sapphire eyes to stare down at the gold necklace around her neck. A large, violet diamond reflected the star;light outside. The unicorn stared at it, taking a quickly glance at her three diamond cutie mark before smiling and staring back up at her.

"So does yours," she replied. Turquoise eyes looked down at her chest and as gasp escaped her throat as a necklace with the same gold band, but with a pink, butterfly-shaped gemstone glittered up at her.

"Look at mine, look at mine," said the energetic pink pony as she bounced over to the orange one with an orange, apple-shaped stone. The curly-haired, party-planner's had blue, balloon-shaped gem in hers.

"Aw yeah," said the daredevil, rainbow-maned pegasus, eagerly sticking out her chest to show off the red, lightning bolt crystal.

On the last pony, the purple unicorn, her chest lacked any adornments, but the crown on her head made up for it. It was a simply, gold headband that had several, oval-shaped blue gems on it. In the center and above the smaller jewels and supported by curled, strands of writing was a magenta, six-pointed star. Her eyes were focused on the beautiful head accessory before training on the pony with the cowboy had beside her.

"Gee Twilight, I thought you were just spouttin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the Elements of Friendship," she said.

"Indeed you do," came an unknown, angelic sounding voice. A flash of light streamed from a window in the wall. Through the night sky, a glowing, ivory orb started rising over the mountains in the distance. The stars seemed to push away from the ascending sphere, returning to their place as the moon set itself up higher in the sky before setting itself in its proper place.

Another glow appeared from it, growing closer to the castle before it came inside before the window. The light suddenly shifted from pale white to a rich, indigo blue before it faded and a figure appeared in the light's spot.

A royal blue alicorn stood proudly before the ponies with her wings fully outstretched hovering just below the moon outside, as if they were holding it up and not her magic. Her teal eyes looked softly before the six. Her mane and tail were a starry night sky that twinkled and flowed out behind her. A black crown adorned her head while a black peytral and black hoofshoes were worn elsewhere. Her cutie mark was a white crescent set in a black background, the same design as on her necklace.

Five of the ponies bowed down before the majestic alicorn, but the unicorn smiled eagerly at her.

"Princess Luna," she said as she came close and leaned into her mentor's tall form. The princess returned the embrace and wrapped one of her feathered, long wings over her student's body in a friendly, comforting way.

"Twilight Sparkle. My most faithful student. I knew you could do it," she said. Her voice was elegant and was filled with pride for her student. Twilight looked up in confusion before backing away from the hug.

"But you told me it was all just an old pony tale," she asked, searching her mentor's eyes for the answer.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Solar Flare's return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her. But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart," she explained. The unicorn nodded in understanding before looking back at the five others, smiling at them.

"Now if only another will as well," she said, turning her direction to the side where the smoking remains of Solar Flare lay and among the shards of her dissolving armor lay an unconscious, white alicorn that was noticeably smaller then the princess and had a pink mane and tail that rested in long locks down to her shoulders. A full sun with several curved rays adorned her flank and her regalia matched Princess Luna's, yet was gold and the jewel was substituted by a design of her sun cutie mark.

"Princess Celestia," the princess called, and the alicorn stirred awake with a startled and fearful gasp. Her eyes opened, revealing a pair of magenta eyes like Solar Flare, but without the lighter pink eye whites. Instead of a slit in each one, a circular pupil was there and it shrank as she heard and saw the princess approach her. She made it onto her stomach and lifted her head up.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this," Luna continued as she came close. Her knees bent and she laid down next to the flinching princess. "Time to put our differences behind us. We we're meant to rule together, big sister." Several voices of surprise escaped from behind her, but the princess kept continuing uninterrupted.

"Will you accept my friendship?" A wing extended out to her, an invitation for the other to join hers with it. The other ponies stared between the two, waiting anticipatingly to see what would happen. The white equine dipped her head down for a moment, before it flipped back up to the taller pony.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! I missed you so much, little sister," the alicorn suddenly said. She quickly stood up and leaned into her sister's chest as tears flowed down her smiling face.

"I missed you too," Luna said as she returned the embrace with joyous tears dripping down her cheeks. Her wings wrapped around her sibling's body, deepening the comforting embrace. For the first time in a thousand years, they were reunited.

* * *

The kingdoms all over Equestria were shocked to receive news of the second princess and unknown older sister of their well-known Princess Celestia, but they eagerly joined in the celebration of her return. In the town of Ponyville, an entire party was being held in her honor by the esteemed pink, party-planning pony.

The party was being held under the brilliantly lit night sky, courtesy of the princess of the night. The aurora borealis lit up the night as well, cutting through the blackness of space like an evening rainbow. The ponies cheered and celebrated under lantern light, grateful to have the peace of night back once more. The town was appropriated decorated with streamers and balloons whole confetti fell down on the princess Luna went to talk with her protege, princess Celestia attempted to talk with some of the ponies. To her astonishment, a pair of pegasai fillies flew up and arranged a wreath of white and red roses around her neck. She looked in shock at the surprise floral arrangement, turning back to his sister, who just sent a wink her way. Celestia smiled, taking upon the sight before her. Though this town had not existed back then, she could tell it was a thriving and beautiful place to live already.

She imagined it must look very beautiful in the dawn as well.

The night would have to exist for another day and a half or so, to give time for things to rest from the damage the sun's blaze had done and her powers were still weak so Luna would be still bringing out the sun until she regained her strength again, but she felt she could wait awhile.

After all, even though she was not Luna's student like Twilight Sparkle was, she still had much to learn about friendship and such. And she would start by learning the art of thankfulness and patience first.

* * *

 **I figure even though Celestia is still older than Luna, when the Elements stripped all her dark magic away from her, they also stripped most of her magic, leaving her in this less powerful form, hence the mane change and height difference.**

 **Sorry if the ending isn't the best, they're always so hard for me, plus I had to improvise since there really wasn't much interaction with the two during the ending celebration. Anyways, thank you all who have sticked with me until the very end and have partook in reading my work, it really means a lot to me. Please leave a review telling me how I did overall and please feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
